


Триста каверов Марсельезы

by helgatrush



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Грантер только-только приходит в их компанию, сразу же влюбляется в Анжольраса и ведет себя в лучших традициях Мариуса, с обожанием платочков и прочим.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 1





	Триста каверов Марсельезы

**Author's Note:**

> На анонимный [lesmisfest](https://lesmisfest.diary.ru/)

– Вы продали душу дьяволу, – севшим от волнения голосом сказал Грантер, цепляясь непослушными пальцами за руку Баореля. – А он в ответ подарил вам ангела.  
– Ты пьян, – хохотнул в ответ Баорель и, шагнув ближе к столпившимся у дальнего столика друзьям, сказал: – Вы просили найти вам дизайнера, и вот он, – он жестом подозвал Грантера, и тот, натянуто ухмыляясь и старательно не глядя на сидевшего во главе стола светловолосого юношу в расстёгнутой красной толстовке, на футболке под которой был нарисован флаг Республики, тоже подошёл ближе. – Грантер, это – "Друзья Азбуки", камрады, это – Грантер.  
– Это очень хорошо, – голосом, показавшимся Грантеру райской музыкой, сказал тот, в красной толстовке. – Я – Анжольрас, идём, я покажу тебе наши идеи по поводу сайта помощи...  
"Пиздец, – подумал Грантер, бережно пожимая протянутую ладонь, оказавшуюся неожиданно крепкой, – Ты – пиздец, а я попал."  
На другие мысли его уже не хватило.

Курфейрак умел ходить бесшумно. Это Грантер узнал ещё до того, как научился правильно выговаривать его имя. И сильно раньше того, как выработал рефлекс сворачивать все окна на своём ноутбуке при любом движении спиной.  
– Да ладно? – недоверчиво спросил Курфейрак, бесшумно приземляясь на диванчик рядом, и, не понижая голоса, спросил: – Ты, что, сталкеришь Анжольраса на фейсбуке?  
– Нет, – быстро соврал Грантер, закрывая вкладку и снова разворачивая недописанный bootstrap-код планируемой страницы сайта "Друзей Азбуки", но Курфейрак, разумеется, не поверил.  
– Ты зря это делаешь, он почти ничего там не пишет, – отобрав у Грантера ноутбук и повернув его так, чтобы тот не видел экран, он что-то торопливо набрал на клавиатуре и заговорщески подмигнул: – Хорошо, что я знаю пароль от дропбокса Комбефера, – сказал он, двигая ноутбук обратно к Грантеру. – Фотографии, черновики статей, интервью для университетской газеты в твоём распоряжении.  
– Но я не сталкерил его на фейсбуке, – попытался оправдаться Грантер, но Курфейрак только снисходительно на него посмотрел и, салютнув, отошёл от стола.  
Едва он удалился на такое расстояние, чтобы точно не видеть происходящего на экране ноутбука, Грантер развернул вкладку с открытым архивом дропбокса и, воровато оглянувшись, нажал "Скачать всё".

Что бы ни говорил Курфейрак, но благодаря фейсбуку Грантер выяснил, в каком университете учится Анжольрас, куда он ходит пить свой полезный чай, и даже то, в какой прачечной он стирает свои вещи.  
Сидя с ноутбуком за угловым столиком на веранде летнего кафе, откуда открывался почти полный обзор улицы, ведущей к корпусу университета, Грантер потягивал свой кофе по-ирландски и делал вид, что пишет код. На деле, он пялился в бликующий экран ноутбука, высматривая в тусклом отражении золотистую макушку Анжольраса среди толпы студентов, и чувствовал себя идиотом.  
Это ощущение не проходило последние пару недель с того самого момента, как он увидел Анжольраса впервые в ореоле солнечных лучей из окна за его спиной и со следом чернил от свежераспечатанных листовок на щеке, который не только не портил его красоты, но даже подчёркивал, как подчёркивают красоту Венеры Милосской сколы рук. Вообще, он должен был Баорелю ужин в их любимом кабаке (и под словом "ужин", конечно, подразумевалась продолжительная попойка), но Баорель внезапно решил выменять выпивку на полезное дело для политического кружка, из-за участия в котором Грантер его постоянно подкалывал.  
Доподкалывался.

– О, Грантер, привет, – услышал он и вздрогнул: к его столику подошли Анжольрас и Комбефер. – Какими судьбами?  
– Тут вкусный кофе, – ответил он, чувствуя, что голос его подводит. – Будете?  
Комбефер глянул на Анжольраса, словно спрашивая его мнения, и, когда тот кивнул и уместил сумку на свободном стуле, поправил очки растерянным жестом. Положив свой мессенджер на третий стул, Комбефер пристально посмотрел на Грантера и пожал плечами, будто решая что-то про себя, но ничего не сказал.  
Устраиваясь за столом, Комбефер неловко повернулся, и стол, качнувшись на единственной ножке, накренился, заставляя картонный стакан Грантера опрокинуться. Отработанным движением Грантер рывком поднял со стола ноутбук, спасая его от кофе и сливок, но, вот, сам он увернуться не успел.  
– Твою мать, – сказал он, чувствуя липкое тепло на коленях и выше, и посмотрел на Комбефера, готовый выругаться громче, но смолчал. Комбефер не выглядел виноватым – склонив голову набок, он с рассчётливым интересом учёного наблюдал за тем, как Анжольрас решительно отбирает у Грантера ноутбук, как он вынимает из кармана платок и протягивает его Грантеру.  
Грантер перевёл растерянный взгляд на протянутый платок, белый, с красно-синей отстрочкой по краю и витиеватым вензелем в уголке, не решаясь взять его, и Анжольрас, покачав головой, потянулся сам вытереть кофе с его колен.  
Этого Грантер вынести уже не смог, потому что, если бы он позволил это Анжольрасу, к пятнам кофе на джинсах прибавились бы и другие. Радуясь, что его покрасневших ушей не видно под отросшими волосами, он выхватил из руки Анжольраса платок и торопливо встал со стула.  
– Всё окей, у них есть сушилка, я видел, – пробормотал он и пошёл к туалету.  
Там, ничуть не стесняясь, он стащил джинсы и, промокнув расплывшееся пятно бумажными полотенцами, подсунул мокрую ткань под сушилку. Одной рукой нажимая на её выключатель, другой он расправил платок Анжольраса, на котором остались кофейные брызги. От платка пахло одеколоном, и Грантер пообещал себе, что, что бы ни случилось, этот платок он не вернёт. В конце концов, судя по вензелю и дорогой одежде Анжольраса, у него этих платков было пруд пруди.  
– Кофе, – пояснил он прокравшемуся бочком в туалет уборщику, который, вытаращив глаза, пялился на его тощие, покрытые жёсткими тёмными волосками лодыжки и hello kitty, нарисованную на его трусах. – А белое – это сливки.  
Уборщик посмотрел на него недоверчиво, и Грантер, натянув не до конца просохшие джинсы и затолкав платок во внутренний карман куртки, вышел из уборной.  
За угловым столиком было пусто: его одинокий рюкзак на спинке стула, закрытый ноутбук на столе да новый бумажный стакан с кофе в центре стола. Вздохнув, Грантер подошёл ближе и заметил под стаканом записку, написанную на выдранном из тетради листке бумаги:  
"Извини, пожалуйста, за этот случай. Мы заплатили за твой кофе. Встретимся вечером в "Мюзен" на собрании. А."  
Усмехнувшись, Грантер затолкал ноутбук в рюкзак и, прихватив кофе, сложил записку вчетверо, чтобы положить её рядом с платком.

В плеере Грантера – тысяча и один плейлист, которые он собрал для Анжольраса, как во всех этих подростковых комедиях о любви, и с ответом на невинный, в общем-то, вопрос о том, что он слушает, от Жеана, он растерянно промолчал.  
– Марсельезу, – пошутил он, наконец, – Триста каверов.  
Жеан улыбнулся, проследил за его взглядом, привычно уже наблюдавшим за Анжольрасом и его жестикуляцией, пока он пересказывал своими словами "Дух конституции и революции во Франции" Сен-Жюста, и ободряюще хлопнул его по плечу.  
– Только стихи писать не начни, – сказал он, прислушиваясь к надрывному голосу Тэйлор Свифт, поющей про слёзы на гитаре, – Место поэта в нашем кружке занято.  
Грантер выключил плеер и серьёзно посмотрел на Жеана:  
– Я не в вашем кружке, – напомнил он и кивнул на свой ноутбук: – А сайт закончен.  
Жеан посмотрел на него, как на идиота, разве что по лбу под кучерявой чёлкой не постучал.  
– Мы собираемся каждый четверг здесь или у Комбефера, – сказал он, – Обо всех изменениях Анжольрас пишет в фейсбуке, который ты, как сказал Курфейрак, и так сталкеришь.  
Грантер уже хотел, было, благодарно улыбнуться Жеану, но тот встал из-за стола и ухмыльнулся:  
– А когда научишься с ним спорить, не краснея, как девица, можешь вернуть ему платок.


End file.
